Lightning's Dilemma
by Tazmine15
Summary: AU: As the rugby team captain at Cocoon High School, some turn of events send Lightning into a spiral. Someone goes missing, and Lightning wants her back. But someone wants Lightning, and will do anything to help her find this missing person.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIII

"What are you doing? Our lives aren't some tragic story to tell the world!" Lightning peered over Serah's shoulder as she typed away on her computer. "Lightning, you can't stop me! And don't be silly! I'm not writing a story. It's my diary, now get out of here" she playfully pushed her older sister away.

Lightning's parents were both enlisted in the military, and died during a mission. That was three years ago, when Lightning was fifteen, and Serah was twelve. Ever since then Serah went to therapy once a month, while Lightning busied herself with rugby practice. Lightning was currently the captain of Cocoon High School rugby team. Rugby was her passion, while Serah loved to draw.

Lightning went back to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes. "Why do you keep seeing the therapist? It's…been two years" she said softly to Serah, going to sit on the couch next to her. "Because…it helps. It really does. I wish you would go to one session with me Light, oh please?" she knew her sister was going to say no. She always did, Lightning didn't like expressing her feelings.

"I'm sorry Serah. You know I have work tomorrow" Lightning hated telling her sister no, but she truly did have work. "The police department doesn't let interns in often, and I can't mess this up. If I lose my job we go to foster homes" she leaned back and turned on a rugby game.

"I'm gonna go work on the last of my summer homework, then go to bed. Night Cl- um…Lightning" she rushed off before her sister could scowl at her for using her real name. After watching a couple games Lightning finally got tired and went off to bed.

The next morning Lighting woke up to her sister shaking and smiling at her. "What's wrong" she sat up quickly and looked at Serah. "Nothing's wrong silly! Remember? It's the first day of school! I'm so excited" she almost skipped off as Lightning sat up scratching her head. "So much energy, where do you get it?" she slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Serah was fifteen, but had the energy of a seven year old. "Relax Serah. It's just school" she walked out of the house and to her SUV. Unlocking the doors with a single click she climbed in. "Oh come on. It's your last year, aren't you excited? Plus I'm not a freshman anymore" she laughed, glad to be out of that awkward stage. "Yeah yeah" a faint smile appeared on Lightning's face at her sister's excitement.

Once they arrived at school Serah instantly ran off to find her friends, and Snow. Snow was a senior with Lightning, and dating her younger sister. Lightning hated it more than anything. He was older, and was always causing trouble around campus. Lightning stepped out of the car and grabbed her backpack. She knew everyone at school, and everyone knew her. It wasn't exactly easy to avoid a beautiful young woman with rose colored hair. Not to mention she was always in the announcements for rugby achievements.

Several people waved and greeted her, while Lightning merely nodded, or ignored them. Her first period class was advanced conditioning. It allowed her to push herself to the limit, and improve her stamina and strength. "Yo, Light" Snow walked up next to her a bright smile on his face. "Long time no see. I was wondering if you know where Serah is" he smiled sheepishly at her. "I kinda broke my cell phone jumping into a pool" he chuckled at the memory.

Lightning kept walking, heading towards the female locker room. "Oh come on. You can't still hate me. I haven't done anything wrong!" he sighed, feigning hurt as she ignored him. "You haven't done anything right either" she gave him a cold glare before walking into the locker room. In there she saw the same faces she had seen for the past four years. But two of them were new.

"Fang! Look they have showers! Oh my gosh, this is great!" a red hair young girl squealed as she looked around. "Really now? This school is turning out better than I expected" a taller dark haired woman placed her hands on her hips, scanning the area. Walking backwards the younger girl bumped into Lightning, and fell to the ground. "Oh no. I'm so sor-" she was cut off when she saw Lightning. Moving back the girl hid before her taller friend. "She's scary" she whispered, as she looked up. "Oh come now Vanille, she's not scary" the taller woman commented with a coy smirk on her face.

"I'm Oerba Yun Fang. But you can just call me Fang. And this is my friend Oerba Dia Vanille, just call her Vanille" Fang held out her hand for Lightning to shake. Lightning merely looked at her hand before walking off without a word. "Hey!" Fang went around in front of Lightning. "If ya gonna be a jerk, at least let me know your name" she leaned down to look Lightning in the eyes. Light glared back at the taller woman, "I'm not being a 'jerk'. I just didn't feel like sharing my name" she brushed past Fang who clenched her jaw.

"That's Lightning Farron. The coolest, and possibly coldest chick on campus" a voice came from behind Fang. She turned and scoffed, "Yeah. You could say that again" she smiled when the other girl laughed. "I'm Lebreau, and don't let her bother you, she won't let you bother her" Lebreau shook hands with Fang and Vanille as they exchanged greetings and introductions. Vanille, Lebreau, and Fang talked as the Conditioning teacher issued lockers to the students. It was an uneventful class, and it didn't take long before everyone was on their way to the next class.

The campus was large because when it was first built it was designed to be a junior college. Going from one end of the campus to the other was a trek through winding sidewalks. It was a beautiful place, large grass fields that students loved to lay in during the spring and summer. Lightning's next class was right next to the Gym, and had a few minutes to spare before going to class. So she took the chance to pull out her police hand book and start studying.

It wasn't for a while, but Lightning had the chance to go to the police academy and become an officer. She would be the youngest female to join the force. "Whatcha readin?" Serah peeked over the book, and laughed as she saw her sister flinch. "Serah…you almost got punched" Lightning huffed as she put the book away. "You don't have this class right now. Why are you over here?" she looked around, knowing that the art building was nowhere close. "So you do pay attention when I talk" she laughed as Lightning rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting for Snow. I have painting class next to his metal shop class" her eyes shined brightly at the mention of Snow.

She was head over heels for Snow, her boyfriend of six months. They started dating before summer after Snow asked her to the junior dance. Lightning sighed heavily, "You know I don't like Snow…" she clenched her jaw as her sister almost skipped off. "You'll see Light. He's a really good guy" she ran off when she saw Snow and wrapped him up in a loving hug. "Why hello Miss Farron" he chuckled and picked her up. She giggled happily as they walked off to class, leaving Lighting fuming at the sight.

Lighting's next class was Calculus, something she wasn't good at, but wasn't bad at. "Oh no" she heard a familiar accent behind her as she walked into class. "If it isn't Miss Badass" Fang smirked as Lighting picked a random seat and ignored her. "Lightning, it's scary how you always know where your seat is" the teacher chuckled. "And you are?" he spoke to Fang, looking over the top of his glasses.

"I'm Oerba Yun Fang. New student this year, sir" she smiled, not wanting the teacher to get the wrong impression of her by starting off with slang or disrespect. "Yes Miss Oerba…you sit right next to Lightning" he smiled and addressed the other students who walked in. Lightning sat there pulling out her notebook and pencil as Fang sat down. "We got off on the wrong foot" Fang said sincerely, as she leaned over. She offered a smile at Lightning who just glanced at her.

"It doesn't matter" Lightning bluntly stated just as class started. Fang kept trying to hold a conversation with Lightning but was stopped by the teacher, or Lightning's cold shoulder. After class ended Lightning slipped out of class without a single glance at Fang. "Whoa! Come back! I don't know where my next class is!" she chased after Lightning and easily caught up with a few long strides. "Come on. You can't just leave the new kid hangin" she smirked at the rose-haired girl. Stopping, Lightning took Fang's schedule and held back a look of surprise. "Your next class is English…with me" she groaned as Fang laughed and walked next to Lightning.

All through English class Fang still tried to talk to Lightning, who just ignored her. When the bell rang it was lunch time and Lightning knew exactly how to lose Fang. She rushed out of class and used the busiest walk way. Taking a turn she easily disappeared and watched from a distance as Fang tried to search for her. "Finally" she mumbled as she walked off to her designated hang out spot.

Lightning didn't exactly have friends, so she usually sat alone during lunch. Her sister came by every once and a while to see how she was doing. So it didn't surprise her when Serah walked up to eat lunch with her. What did shock the woman was who she brought along. "Don't worry Vanille. My sister's nice, and would love to eat lunch with you. You too Fang" the three girls walked up to Lightning. Vanille looked frightened as she saw Lightning and Fang merely smirked. "I knew you two were related somehow. Not many people have your rose colored hair" Fang chuckled and sat down on the bench next to Lightning. "Serah…" Lightning glared at her sister who stood there confused.

"You guys already know each other?" Serah started to smile before Lightning took her away behind a corner. "Get those two out of here. Especially her" she pointed towards Fang. "What why? They're new to the school and don't have any friends. They're sisters like us, and don't have parents. I just thought it would be nice to make them feel welcome. Stop being rude Lightning" Serah stood in front of her sister with a determined look on her face.

Lightning blinked, it wasn't often when her sister stood up to her. Scowling Lightning walked off back to her spot and sat down. She sipped from her water as she read her police study guide. Serah smiled at her sister and started actively talking to Vanille. They found quite a few things in common, and were already starting to plan when they would hang out.

Half way through lunch Snow showed up with Lebreau, and a young boy by his side. "Hey Babe! Hey Sis!" he smiled and waved brightly at the Farron sisters. "I'm not your sister" Lightning nearly snarled. Serah laughed and hugged her boyfriend, "Fang? Hey! Glad you didn't get lost going from class to class" Lebreau teased as she sat next to Fang. Vanille noticed the boy and smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Vanille" she stood up and shook his hand energetically. "H…Hi. I'm H- Hope" he stuttered as Vanille nearly dislocated his shoulder. "Oh you're new. You must be a freshman" Serah smiled. "Yup! I found him moping around the campus! Lemme introduce the gang! This is Serah, my beautiful girlfriend, and Lightning, my sister-in-law-to-be" he chuckled as Lightning threw a pebble at his head.

Serah shook Hope's hand gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you! Snow I have new friends as well. This is Vanille and Fang Oerba" she pointed to both the sisters. It wasn't long until the entire gang was talking and laughing together. Lightning sat there reading her book and trying not to drag Snow away from her sister. "Lighten up, Light" Fang leaned back on her elbows as she stretched out. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up" she poked Lightning's furrowed eyebrows, and got a venomous glare. "Relax, enjoy the summer air, and the laughter of your sister. I know I enjoy it when Vanille laughs. It means she's happy" Fang smiled gleefully as she watched Vanille.

Taking a moment to look at her sister, Lightning couldn't remember the last time Serah had laughed so much since their parents had died. She almost smiled at the sight. Snow placed a kiss on Serah's cheek and ruined the small chance of her smiling. Another scowl appeared on Lightning's face and Fang made an "Ah" sound. "Overprotective sister I see" she mumbled softly. Lightning stood up and walked off, "Where are you go-" the bell rang and answered Fang's unfinished question.

Lightning was ahead on her credits so the last three classes she had free periods. She took the time to change into her rugby gear and stood on the rugby field. It was completely empty, and Lightning finally felt comfortable. When she played rugby nothing mattered except for the next tackle, the next ruck, the next try. She didn't worry about her sister, didn't worry about work, or school. She was free from all feelings, and focused solely on one thing. She stood in the middle of the field and inhaled slowly. The smell of the freshly cut grass, filled her senses and relaxed her body and mind.

Putting down the rugby ball she looked up at the goal posts and smirked. Her old enemy. To her it didn't matter how big or how fast her opponent was, she could always best them. But this goal post, that never moved, always seemed to elude her. Her kicks made it in sometimes, but that wasn't good enough for Lightning. She took a deep breath and rushed forward for the kick. The rugby ball sailed through that air, end over end, and hit the far left side of the post, bouncing out of the uprights.

"Nice kick! You just need to relax a little more" Lightning nearly flinched as she heard a voice. Turning she saw Fang standing there, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "It's official. You're a stalker" Lightning commented as she went to retrieve the ball. "No. I just love rugby. And if you point your toe in the direction you want the ball to go you'll make more shots!" Lightning got the ball and trotted back, she scoffed at Fang's words. It was surprising to know that the dark haired woman liked rugby.

Setting the ball again she looked at the ball. She tried everything to get her kicks to gain accuracy. Light looked over at Fang who nodded, "Relax, and point" she reiterated softly. Lightning internally rolled her eyes. 'This isn't going to work. But why the hell not' she thought to herself. Rushing forward she didn't relax but she did point her toe. The ball just barely sailed between the posts. Lightning stood there, gawking at the ball as it bounced on the ground.

"I told you" a soft voice whispered at her side, making Lightning turn around swiftly. She saw Fang standing there looked at the ball. The look on her face wasn't one of cockiness. Fang truly looked happy, a genuine smile on her face as she slowly looked back at Lightning. "If you ever want a rugby mate, just give me a shout out" she winked and walked off. Lightning stood there, a dumbfounded look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ladies! The rugby team will have practice after school today! Make sure to have your cleats and your mouth guards!" the announcements ended after that, and Lightning softly snorted. It irritated her that the school constantly reminded people of things that they should already know. Once or twice is fine, but not every day since the first day of school. It had been three weeks already.

It was third period, Lightning's last period of the day. The English teacher was handing out books. It was something Lightning already read, even though it's a senior level book. She loved reading, and would spend as much time reading a good history book, or mystery novel. She wished that she could take a history class, but she already passed them with straight A's.

Fang looked at Lightning and tilted her head to the side. "You alright?" she could tell that Lightning was lost in thought. It wasn't hard for Fang to tell Lightning's emotions, there aren't very many. Lightning blinked as she came back to reality, "It's nothing" she watched as the teacher continued to pass out books.

Lightning and Fang weren't friends, but Lightning would indulge in a conversation or two with the dark haired woman. Fang almost got Lightning to laugh once when she woke up in class, and a piece of paper was stuck to her face. The bell finally rang and the two girls walked off to Lightning's lunch spot.

For some odd reason Lightning's preferred spot was now overrun by Vanille and Serah. It was under a tree behind the music building. Lightning liked it because they would play classical music, and it was away from the rowdy high school students. "Hi Lightning" Serah smiled at her sister. "FANG!" Vanille ran up and tackled Fang who laughed and hugged her younger sister. "Careful! You almost took out Lightning" Fang chuckled even more as Lightning rolled her eyes.

They both knew it would take a lot more than a petite young girl to take Lightning down. The four girls sat by the tree, when a tall dark figure appeared. "Sazh!" Serah jumped up and smiled brightly. Lightning stood as well and a happy look appeared on her face. "Breaking school rules I see, Mr. Katzroy" Lightning commented as the man chuckled.

"Oh come on! I'm actually here to see a teacher to get a letter of recommendation for a job" he pointed to the sticker that allowed him on campus. "Plus I thought you were going to be alone this year, so I had to swing by" he looked at the gang. "I see you have a girlfriend Light" he smirked at her. Lightning stood there stunned, "W- What? No!" she crossed her arms and suppressed a blush from rising on her face.

"I'm Oerba Yun Fang, and that's my sister Vanille. I guess you're a friend of Lightning's?" Fang held out a hand, and raised an eyebrow. "He's like a big brother for me, and Lightning's best friend" Serah smiled up at Sazh. He helped the Farron sisters when their parents died, giving them a place to live. He graduated a year before Lightning, and has a young son. Dajh, his son, was a bubbling young three year old. Sazh's girlfriend had him when they were both sixteen.

Sazh shook Fang's hand and smiled brightly at her. There was a look in his eyes, an almost knowing look. "Take care of Light" he commented softly. Stepping back he looked around, "I really wish I could talk longer, but I'm on a tight schedule" he smiled sadly and waved as he left the group. Fang looked at the man confused as he walked off, wondering why he told her that and not Serah. Shrugging it off, Fang sat against the tree and dozed off in no time.

Lightning looked at the other woman, wondering how she could fall asleep so easily. To leave yourself so vulnerable, and exposed to hidden dangers was a concept Lightning would never understand. Sitting in the shade, the light skinned woman open up her police study guide. She would be taking a test soon that would allow her to enter the police academy in the summer.

Serah and Vanille sat together talking about art, and then TV shows. "Oh look! It's Snow and Hope" the two boys walked up and sat with the group. "H…hey Vanille. Serah" Hope was a little timid around the gang. He wasn't sure how to act around the older crowd. "Relax Hope. You're fitting in fine" Fang yawned and sat up. 'Was she even asleep?' Lightning looked over the top of the book, and caught Fang's eyes.

Without any hesitated Fang sat next to Lightning and stared at her book, "I swear you've read that thing at least three times" she teased nudging Lightning. "Six times to be exact" she glanced at Fang almost smiling at her stunned expression. "Well then" Fang snatched the book and flipped to a random page. "If someone's speeding what do you do? A) Shoot out their tires. B) Turn on your sirens. Or C) Leave them alone" Fang looked up at Lightning.

"That's the easiest question in the book. B) Turn on your sirens, that way they know you're there and they pull over. Or they run, you call back up, and pursue them" she took the book back. "What? That's boring! I would shot out their tires and have them pay for the repair. That'll teach 'em not to speed anymore" she smirked, a devious look on her face. Snow nodding, "Exactly. Why give them a ticket, or a warning, they're just do it again. Give 'em a scare and put 'em in line" he high fived Fang. Lightning sighed and continued reading her book, while the group near her got louder.

With the ringing of the bell the group of friends said their goodbyes, and Lightning left only saying bye to Serah. Making her way to the locker rooms she changed and went to the rugby field. The coach was out there already, "Coach Terry, it's been a while" she went over and shook his hand. "Light, how ya been? I see you're still in shape, and here early" the coach's thick New Zealand accent always made Lightning feel better.

He would come early to help Lightning better herself as a rugby player. They would run together, practice talking together, and he would try and teach her how to kick. "Why don't you run around the field two times, while I set up the cones" she nodded and trotted off. She helped him prepare the field, while they talked about what had been going on in their lives.

It was finally time for practice and the veteran members showed up first. "TERRY!" the girls screamed and rushed up to their beloved coach. They greeted him and hugged him while Lightning stood there. "I didn't forget about you Flash" forwards captain, Yuka went over and shook Lightning's hand. "I was hoping you would" Lightning retorted as the other girl laughed. "I missed your dry humor" they chatted about what they were going to do with the team this year.

"Look! On the horizon! Rookies!" one of the girls pointed as a small group of girls appeared. "I'm no rookie. I'm just new to this school" Fang stood there, her hands on her hips a cocky smirk on her face. "Oh really? If you think you're so bad them enlighten me. What position do you play?" Yuka didn't like cockiness unless you could back it up. "Wing, or Flanker. Anywhere really, but I love those two" the stepped up to Yuka.

"Oh really? Well I'm the forwards captain. Let's see if you can out ruck me" the both walked away from the group. Yuka was eightman, and flanker so she was powerful, but not the strongest. Getting on their knees the girls leaned forward and locked shoulders. Slowly applying pressure the rose slightly off their knees, keeping their backs straight. "Push!" Terry called out and they battled each other. Yuka pushed hard and fast, putting Fang slightly off balance. But she quickly recovered and pushed Yuka back before she collapsed.

"Pure luck!" Yuka laughed as she rose. "You're good, Newbie, but let's see if you're faster than Flash" she pointed towards Lightning. "The name's Fang, and boy have I been waiting for this" she chuckled. Lightning secretly wanted to face the dark haired girl, but she merely shrugged, hiding her true feelings.

Standing at the try line they both crouched, ready to launch. "From try line to try line" Terry raised his arm. "Go!" they both stepped off at the same time. Lightning started off fast while Fang was too cocky to do that. "Well shit" she sped up and pushed herself to catch up with Lightning. Once Fang caught up they were stride for stride, neither one of them getting the lead. They passed the line together and Fang collapsed rolling onto her back. "My god! You're fast" she panted and sprawled out.

Lightning stood there with her hands on her hips, "If you hadn't gotten cocky and started off slower you would've beaten me" Lightning bluntly stated. "No way!" the girls cried out, "Lightning you're the best! No one can beat you!" After a couple comments they started chanting her team nickname, "Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!" they jumped together and ended it with a giggle fest.

"They really like you" Fang stood up and went towards the coach who was calling everyone together. "Alright! Around the field once, and then line up for tackling practice. Not all the new girls know how to tackle" they groaned at the length of the run and were finally on their way.

Practice ended with the new girls covered in bumps and bruises. "Ow…" one girl whimpered as she poked a bruise. "It's your own personal trophy. It proves that you worked hard during practices, and games" Lightning showed the multitude of bruises and scares that covered her legs and back. "Not everyone's a badass like you Lightning" Fang commented, "I don't exactly bruise, but I work my butt off" she was covered in sweat.

Lightning looked the taller girl up and down before turning away and grabbing her stuff. Fang noticed the way Lightning looked at her and smirked. She had to admit that she loved seeing Lightning bruised and sweaty. "I'll see you tomorrow Lightning" Fang patted her back as Lightning flinched and walked off.

"Whoa…she didn't glare at you" Yuka stood behind Fang, her mouth open in awe. "Lightning never lets anyone touch her unless it's tackling practice or something. But never in a friendly manner" the other girls nodded in agreement. "I know that. I guess she's just gotten used to me doing it. Although she still flinches" Fang smirked, wondering why she would let Fang do that. "Well…it doesn't really matter. I'll see you ladies later!" she waved and rushed off to go get Vanille.

When Lightning got to her car she saw serah hugging Snow goodbye. "Hurry up Lightning. I have tons of homework to do" she smiled and beckoned her sister. Lightning unlocked the car and they both climbed in. Serah controlled the radio and found a song that she liked. "I love this song. It's such a me song" the song was Happy by Pharrell, she sang along almost dancing in her seat.

Serah was trying to ignore the letter she had gotten in her locker. It didn't really make sense to her. '…torture' was all that it said. It bothered her only slightly, but she knew that if anything happened Lightning would be there to protect her. As they rolled up to their house the sister found a car parked in the drive way. "Who could that be" Lightning mumbled softly, "Stay in the car." She got out after parking and went to the door. It was unlocked. She opened it and stepped in. "Light!" a young boy ran up and hugged Lightning's legs. "Dajh! Sazh, don't do that. I need a warning before you show up" she was only slightly upset by his actions. "I'm sorry Lightning, I just had a key, and wanted to surprise you" he smiled innocently.

The four of them sat at the couch and talked about what had been happening. Serah did most of the talking, while Lightning put in a few comments here and there. "Serah, why don't you take Dajh outside. He needs some fresh hair" she happily agreed and took the young boy outside. "What's wrong" Lightning's serious tone showed that she knew that he wanted to talk.

"Can't hide anything from you, now can I?" he chuckled softly scratching his head. Leaning back he sighed, the light humor leaving his body language. "I've…been receiving these letters" he pulled them out of his jacket. "They don't make sense" he placed them on the table. Lightning looked at them, each had a single word on them. Dajh. Will. Time. Little. Missing. Lightning nodded, "It's an incomplete message" she rearranged them. "Dajh. Missing. Little. Time. It seems to state that…Dajh will go missing, and you have only a short period of time" she looked over at him.

"What? Little time? Little time to do what? Missing? My son's with me every day, or with his mother. He's…not going to go missing. I won't let it happen" he looked astonished and angry. "He won't. I'll help you if you need me too Sazh" Lightning clenched her fists. She would do anything for her friend, and his son. They were her only family besides Serah. "Thank you Lightning. Well…we should be heading out. His mother gets worried if we're late for dinner" he chuckled softly getting up to leave.

Lightning stayed up long into the night, researching child kidnappers in the area. Most of them in the police records were caught, and the other ones hadn't been seen for decades. "He should be safe for now…but we can't take risks" she muttered under her breath before yawning. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was past one in the morning and winced. She didn't like staying up past eleven, it made her wake up sore after practice because she didn't get enough sleep. Laying in bed she tossed and turned for a few, worrying about Dajh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright ladies. Our first came is against Psicom High school. Tomorrow after school, on our I'm putting all my veterans in for the first half" he looked around group as they huddled together. "Coach…that leaves a wing position open. Who are you going to put in?" Yuka asked a question that the answer is obvious to. "Fang of course. She's a veteran of the game" Fang nodded and smiled at the group.

Now that practice over Lightning headed to her car, Fang running to catch up. "Hey!" she stopped in front of Lightning, "You haven't taken up my offer yet. I know you're good Light, but maybe I'm the one who needs the practice" she smirked knowing that wasn't entirely true. "You practice with me every day after school" Lightning tried to walk past Fang. "Yeah but that's with the other girls. And I know you don't push yourself hard with them around. We can work together on the weekends and before practice. I have a free period now" she finally let Lightning walk by. "No thanks" she mumbled and got into the car.

"You and Fang seem to be getting along" Serah commented softly. "We're on the same team. That's all" she started the engine and glanced at Fang as she waved bye. "Lightning. You've never paid this much attention to someone that you didn't hate. You…have a thing for her, don't you?" she asked gently, not wanting to upset her sister. "Of course not…" Lightning clenched her jaw and drove off. 'That's crazy. I don't have a thing for Fang. Serah doesn't know how I feel' Lightning thought as they pulled up in the driveway.

As the night went on Lightning kept thinking about it. 'She annoys me to no end…but I can't get her to go away. And she always smirks at me, as if she knows something I don't know. Dammit…she gets under my skin, and it bothers me. Why does she bother me? Serah is right about something. I am paying her a lot of attention. I should start ignoring her…she's a distraction' Lightning made the decision before bed, and hardly slept.

The next day was the big game day. Everyone talked about it, and wished Lightning luck. The ladies met in the locker room and changed into their gear. Lightning slipped into her gear and taped her middle finger and ring fingers together on both hands. "Why do you do that?" Fang pointed at her hands. Lightning continued to dress, putting her hair up in a ponytail, running it over one shoulder. "Ouch…okay ignore me" Fang made a face. "She does that to prevent her fingers from breaking. She broke a finger and kept playing on it until the summer. Some say it'll never heal properly" Yuka whispered to Fang.

"Alright ladies, our game plan is to attack them at the rucks. Don't let them win the ball, and when they have it, win it over" Coach Terry lectured the girls as Lightning stretched by herself. "TWEEEEEEEEE" the ref blew the whistle and the opposing high school kicked off the ball. It landed right into Yuka's arms; she's never missed a kick off catch. "With you!" several girls shouted as she ran into the first tackle of the game.

The crowd went wild as they kept blowing through the other team. The first try went without any problems and Lightning stepped up to kick the ball. It was her job as full back. "Point your foot! And relax!" Fang shouted at her, a comforting smile on her face. Lightning ignored her and kicked the ball her own way. It missed completely. "Awwwwe!" the crowd was starting to lose their energy, and the Psicom girls were laughing at Lightning. She tried hard not to snarl as she went back. Fang stayed back, not wanting to upset Lightning even more.

"TWEEEEE" Psicom kicked the ball off again and Yuka caught it, as always. This time she wanted to pass it out before she got tack" Formation Alpha!" the scrumhalf called out as a girl was tackled. Lightning got into position and as planned she got the ball. A girl came out of nowhere and took Lightning out before she could go more than five meters. "You left your guard down Lightning" Yuka said as she offered a hand to help her up. Lightning rejected it and trotted after the ball, clearly infuriated.

The game continued on, Lightning getting the ball and getting tackled quickly. Normally Lightning would move out of the way from the tackle, but something was wrong today. She was tackled once and lost the ball, the other team getting a try, and making the kick. Psicom was one try away from tying the game. "Lightning…Coach wants you on the bench" Fang went over to Lightning at half time. "What? Fang this is no time for your jokes" Fang shook her head. "I wish I was joking…he put me in your position and a new girl in mine. He says…you're not in the right state of mind for today's game" Lightning looked at the ground clenching her jaw and walked off the field.

The game ended, and Cocoon won by a kick that Fang got. "Nice job Fang! You're kicks are amazing!" the team crowded around her. Fang smiled a little until she noticed Lightning standing there. "Light" she tried to walk over but the girls carried her to the locker room. Lightning went into the locker room last and they all went silent. It was clear that Lightning was pissed. She snarled slightly and slammed her fist into her locker, denting it, and ripping open her knuckles.

Changing from her game clothes to her practice clothes Lightning went towards the field. "Lightning" Fang followed after and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What!?" she spun around quickly, anger on her face. "I…what are you doing? You're exhausted. Practicing would just injure you" she spoke softly, trying to get reason through Lightning's blind anger. "I don't care" Lightning turned and ran off.

She set up for suicides and started running back and forth. Fang watched the first few before joining her. Lightning pushed herself until it was dark outside, Fang by her side the entire time. "Why are you still here?" Lightning would've yelled if she wasn't so tired. "I'm not leaving you alone. You need a friend and I'm here for you" Fang stepped forward as Lightning stepped back. "I don't need friends" she clenched her jaw, trying to control her anger. "You have me. Why don't we do tackling practice" she slipped her mouth guard in and readied herself.

Lightning's stubbornness stood for a couple minutes before she gave in. Putting in her mouth guard she rushed forward and tried to tackle Fang. Easily stepping aside Fang watched as Lightning hit the ground hard. "You're not focusing" she commented as she got ready for another one. Lightning slowly got up, and tried again. This time Fang turned the tackle around and pinned Lightning to the ground. "See? You're not focusing. You're letting your emotions get the best of you. I hate seeing you like this Light" Fang got up. "Practice with me. You can't learn how to tackle people when it's just you. Let me be there for you" Fang held out her hand to help Lightning up.

Laying there, Lightning's eyes showed that she was breaking down. "…Fine" she finally said taking Fang's hand. Fang pulled her up, and didn't expect Lightning to need so much help. She pulled her too hard and they crashed together. Fang instinctively wrapped her arms around Lightning's hips, as Lightning leaned heavily against Fang. "Are you alright?" Fang asked curiously. "Y…yeah" Lightning struggled to stand up. She looked down at the ground, a light blush on her cheeks.

"You don't look so good" Fang saw Lightning's flush face, "Why don't I take you home. You shouldn't be left alone" she put Lightning's arm over her shoulder. "I…have Serah to help me out" Fang shook her head. "Remember? She's at my house, having a sleep over with Vanille" she frowned as Lightning sighed, remembering.

Lightning was forced to trust Fang with her car keys and left Fang drive her home. Surprisingly enough Fang was a good driver, for someone with no license. Lightning had pushed herself too far, and was regretting it. "Come on" Fang helped Lightning into her house, placing her on the couch. "…Thanks…you can go home now. I can manage myself" she groaned as Fang shook her head no. "I'm staying right here" she plopped onto the couch, smiling at Lightning. "Fine…" Lightning laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes hours later, Lightning found Fang fast asleep on the other side of the house. She sat up and winced, her entire body sore and achy. Looking over Lightning found a glass of water and some pain pills. She quickly took them and laid back to find Fang awake. "Fu-…do you ever sleep?" Lightning was scared for once. "Yeah, I'm just a light sleeper. Ya, feelin' better?" she tilted her head to the side. "Not really" Lightning sighed as she sat up.

"Lightning…why don't you like me?" Fang asked bluntly, shocking Lightning. "I…I don't dislike you…" she looked away, not sure how she felt. For the past few weeks she had grown almost fond of Fang's presence. But now that the topic was brought before her she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. "I'm going to be honest with you Lightning. I like you. A lot. And I don't want you to hate me for reasons that I'm not aware of" she sat up trying to look Lightning in the eyes.

"Wh…what?" she looked back at Fang stunned to hear this. "But…I'm…you're…we're…" she stopped talking. "Yeah. We're women. So what? I…I want be with you Lightning. You're not like everyone else. You're determined, strong, and someone I see as an equal" she smiled fondly. "…I…I don't know…" Lightning stood up and nearly stumbled. "I need time…to think" she crossed her arms, her back to Fang. "You think too much" Fang spun Lightning around and kissed her.

Lightning stared wide-eyed at the dark haired woman. The pain throughout her body slowly flowing away and she could feel her heart pounding. Fang pulled away after a few seconds. The taller woman had her arms wrapped around Lightning's waist and Lightning's hands were pinned to her own chest. "See, you don't feel when you need to. During the game you need to think not feel. And now you need to feel, not think" she smiled down at Lightning.

After a couple seconds to process her thoughts Lightning gently pushed Fang away. "I…have to take care of Serah. I…can't have any distraction" she looked away sadly. "Distractions? Lightning…I promise, if you give me a chance I'll show you that I won't get in the way of things" she stepped forward again. Lightning didn't step away or stop her. "I'm…sorry" Lightning looked up at the woman, a miserable look in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing" Fang looked down at the ground, "I should go." Lightning tried to say something, but Fang put up her hand, "I live right down the block. Surprise…I can just walk home" she smiled sheepishly and left the house. Slowly going up the stairs Lightning laid in her bed and passed out again, physically and emotionally drained.

The next morning Lightning woke up and looked around. Normally she would get up immediately and would go to work, but this morning something was wrong. Lightning couldn't exactly put her finger on it, so she wanted to go work out. "That's right" she sat at the edge of her bed, her body still and in pain. 'A warm shower and music will help clear my head' she stepped into the shower and played classical music. The water ran down her pale toned body, washing away all her muscle fatigue. Her hair clung to her shoulders, and turned a light reddish color. The shower helped her body relax, but while in the shower she thought about Fang.

'No. She's…a distraction. This right here is proof. I'll be late for work if I don't hurry' quickly getting dressed in black police pants, and a gray work shirt. Police officers wore black shirt and black pants, while trainees and interns wore dark gray shirts. It was slimming on her, the smallest size they had. She hated wearing baggy clothes, it meant people could grab onto something. Arriving in the parking lot she swiftly walked to the officer she worked with.

"Lightning! You're lat-" Sergeant Amodar looked at the clock and chuckled. "You're just barely on time" he smiled at her, not really upset. "I'm sorry sir" she was breathing a little harder than she should be, for someone so healthy. "Lightning, you don't look so good" Amodar tilted his head to the side. "Come on. We can talk while we're on patrol" he smiled at her as she looked at him slightly confused.

In the cop car Amodar was going around their normal patrol area. "You never look this bad after rugby games. You always come to work with life in your eyes, even if your face doesn't show it" he chuckled softly. Lightning sat there looking out the window for possible crimes. After a couple moments she looked at him, "I…pushed myself too far yesterday" she admitted sheepishly. "What? The great Lightning Farron wouldn't do that. Not unless there was a reason?" he asked gently, knowing it was hard for her to open up.

Lightning explained that her performance yesterday wasn't what she wanted, and tried to better herself immediately. "Well don't do that again. Although I know you can push yourself hard and recover quickly. Is there something else you wish to talk about?" he glanced at her as he took a right turn onto a known drug corner. She shook her head, not wanting to remember what had happened with her and Fang.

"Listen Light, you're young. I know you're doing a lot to help your sister out, and I hope you get into the police academy; they'd be stupid not to let you in. So in the meantime why don't you enjoy life? Just rela- drug deal" his light tone became serious as he saw two men passing things back and forth.

"Let me get this. This is what I love doing" she almost smirked out him, and placed a hand on her tazer. "Gentlemen! What's going on here?" she started sprinting after the first guy to run. "Freeze!" Lightning shouted at the first guy, while the second one hit the ground from her tazer, and Amodar chuckled and handcuffed the guy on the ground. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again" he cried as he was placed into the back of a newly arrived cop car. "Where's your trainee?" the officer asked. "Chasing after someone we've been trying to get for months" the other officer looked stunned. "We need to go after he-" Amodar shook his head.

Lightning's legs pumped hard as she chased after the crook. She tried hard to avoid her, but she kept gaining on him. "Fuck bitch!" he knocked over trash cans and pushed people out of the way. Lightning glided over the trash cans, and through years of avoiding human contact, she easily slipped her body around pedestrians. Her legs began to burn from the activities of the day before. "Damn" she mumbled as she began to slow down. He turned around to see her and Lightning finally recognized him. He was one of the most elusive criminals in Cocoon City.

"You're not getting away" she almost snarled as her mind overcame her body. Fortunately for Lightning the drug dealer stumbled and she took advantage of that. Launching her body forward, like she had practiced many times before in rugby, her shoulder slammed into the middle of his back. They both hit the ground hard, Lightning ripping up her arm, the guy trying to break free. Lightning gripped his wrist and yanked it until he yelped. She pulled out her handcuffs and placed them around his wrists nice and tight.

"She's crazy! She's the one on drugs not me! No human should be able to run like that, jump like that, _move_ like that!" the notorious drug dealer shouted at Amodar. "Yeah she's something else" he chuckled as the dealer was shoved into the back of a police car. Walking back to Lightning, Amodar patted the panting woman on the back. "Nice job Lightning" he smiled down at her, but then gasped when she fainted, nearly hitting the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Slowly opening her eyes, Lightning saw the bright boring ceiling of a room she didn't recognize. Sitting up quickly she yanked at the IV in her arm and winced. "Shit" she muttered under her breath, looking around the room.

She was alone in a hospital room, next to the widow which had the blinds pulled back. The room was empty for the most part. A couple chair for visitors, a monitor to watch all her vital signs, and a TV that looked so old that touching it would have it fall to pieces. The only thing in the room that interested Lightning was her phone, wallet, and keys. Pulling out the phone Lightning discovered that it was the next day.

When Lightning passed out she had been rushed to the hospital, Amodar frantic to make sure that his young partner was going to be alright. Getting to the hospital he discovered that she was only dehydrated and fatigued. After unlocking her phone Lightning discovered that she had a million messages from Serah, and a number she didn't know. Going through her messages Lightning found out that Fang had gotten her number from Serah, and was worried about her as well.

"Oh thank goodness! You're alright!" Lightning's attention was diverted to the door where Serah, Vanille and Fang stood. Serah rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Sorry" Lightning muttered, her hands resting lightly on her sister's back. "You sure know how to worry people" Fang laughed nervously. There was still some awkwardness between the two women, the recent turn of events were to thank for that.

"I heard that you were running after a crook and then just dropped!" Serah sat on the edge of the bed, talking rapidly. "Whoa…slow down. Let me get the story straight for you" Lightning explained to the group what had happened. "Apparently I pushed myself too far and collapsed" she commented, her stubbornness raging as she revealed a little weakness.

"Fang told me that you pushed yourself too far after the rugby game. But to do this…it didn't seem like you" Serah sounded worried. "You've been acting strange lately, and…and it's stressing me out" she sniffled slightly, tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serah. I swear I won't do that again. And you don't have to worry about me. That's the job of a big sister" she tried to smile at Serah, but she didn't have enough energy. Swaying slightly Lightning laid back, "I…should probably rest. I'll be home before tomorrow, and we'll go to school. Nothing's going to change" she placed a hand on Serah's.

"Aww!" Vanille couldn't help herself. The way Lightning was interacting with her sister made her heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Vanille hugged Fang, "Why don't you say nice things like that Fang?" she pouted slightly, wanting the attention Serah was getting. "I think Lightning may have taken a hit to the head. And you know I love you Vanille" she chuckled lightly as her younger sister smiled.

Lightning clenched her jaw slightly and moved her hand away crossing her arms. Serah laughed lightly lowering her head. "Alright Lightning. Here let me go get you some food. Come on Vanille" Serah would've dragged Vanille out if she didn't skip after Serah. Standing next to Lightning's bed Fang bit her lip a little, "How..are you feeling?" she tried to clear away the looming cloud that was now in the room.

"I can't let Serah worry about me like this" Lightning stated bluntly. "I'm acting weird, and we all know it. You're…the reason I'm acting different" Lightning looked down at her hands. "Then I should..go" Fang chewed on the inside of her cheek, and turned to leave. A hand grasping her clenched fist stopped her. "Maybe if…we tried this…I would stop acting weird. After you left I was so distracted, thinking about…what happened on Friday. It's what caused me to chase after that crook, so I could forget. Maybe if I just accepted my feelings I would go back to being me again" Lightning let go of Fang's hand.

Turning towards the rose-haired woman, Fang smiled softly at her. "So I don't have to leave?" Lightning's lips twitched upwards, and Fang laughed. "Damn near got a smile outta ya" she sat in a chair next to Lightning's bed. "Did you get all your stuff back?" Fang looked at the table with Lightning's wallet, and keys. Moving her keys Fang discovered a little metal object. "Oh. Looks like you've gotten something extra" Fang picked up the belly button piercing.

"That's mine" Lightning swiped it away quickly and with deft hands put it on. "Y…you have a bel-" Lightning shushed her and put a hand over her mouth. "My sister doesn't know. It was a long time ago. Back when my parents died" she removed her hand she see a devious smirk on Fang's face. "Lightning's got some secrets huh?" Fang egged Lightning on to tell her more, but got nothing from it. Closing her eyes Lightning began to fall asleep; interacting with Fang had drained her completely.

Fang chuckled as she heard Lightning's heavy breathing, indicating that she was asleep. Serah came back soon after with a large plate of food in her hands. "She must be exhausted, she never misses a meal" Serah placed the plate next to the bed. "Should we…leave?" Vanille whispered softly, looking at Fang. "In a bit. I wanna make sure that Light's alright" she smiled at Serah. "I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you stayed" Serah sat on the bed while Vanille sat next to Fang.

After a couple hours of Serah and Vanille chattering softly, a nurse came in with a new IV bag. She changed it quietly, and accidentally dropped the empty one on Lightning. Lightning's eyes shot open and she quickly grabbed the empty IV bag. Serah flinched at her sister's quick and almost violent crushing of the IV bag. "I'm so sorry Miss Farron" she nurse slowly got the bag from Lightning and rushed out of the room.

"Even when you're asleep, you're still deadly" Fang smirked. Lightning completely ignored Fang and stared at the food. "Is all that for me?" she asked Serah who nodded her head. "Here lemme heat it up for you" she took it away and was back within a few minutes. Setting it in Lightning's lap Serah waited before handing her the fork.

Lightning was a very eloquent person, even when she ate. Taking the fork and knife she cut up the slab of turkey and poured the gravy over it. Every bite had an equal amount of turkey, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. The quantity of food on her plate was enough to feed two, maybe three people. Fang sat there gawking at Lightning, "Where do you put all that food?" she stood up and tried to poke Lightning's stomach.

Swatting away Fang's hand Lightning picked up the glass of water and drained that as well. "What are you talking about Fang" Lightning looked puzzled. "Uh..Lightning. Most women don't put away food like that. Not with your figure at least. You basically ate a plate with enough food for two grown men" she giggled softly as Lightning crossed her arms. "I need to eat. I'm constantly on the move, plus I missed dinner last night, and the night before" she grimaced as Serah laughed harder at her sisters obsession with food.

"Well I see you're feeling better Miss Farron" the doctor walked in with his long white coat and clipboard. He had a dazzling smiled that was boarded by a neat goatee. "If you wish to get the paper work to go home, I can bring it now" he walked up to her, and shook her extended hand. "Thank you Doctor. I would appreciate that" Lightning watched the doctor leave, and then come back with the paper work. She filled it out quickly and was given a change of clothes by Serah.

"Amodar took the police clothes and said he would wash them for you" Serah smiled sheepishly, knowing that Lightning hated it when Amodar helped her outside of police business. The doctor left and Lightning got out of bed and changed in front of everyone. "Oh okay" Vanille covered her eyes, and Serah looked out the open window. Fang on the other hand had a hard time not staring at Lightning's body. For rugby and PE they had lockers away from each other. Lightning was completely oblivious to Fang's staring, and slight drooling.

"Ready to go?" Lightning turned to Serah and she nodded. Fang took the time to clear her throat and get her bearing back. "We took my car here" Fang smiled at Lightning, and they left the hospital in Fang's Ford Mustang. At Lightning's house they all piled in, "For helping me out I'm going to make everyone lunch" she smiled and ran off to the kitchen, Vanille following behind.

"I hope she makes grilled chicken" Lightning mumbled to herself as she turned on the TV. "You just ate Lightning!" Fang laughed and her hand on her stomach from habiI'm still hungry. High metabolism" she flipped through the channels until she came to a detective show. "You really wanna be a cop huh?" Fang asked, a serious demeanor taking over.

"It's…always been my dream. After…my parents died. The police officers were kind, understanding, when they came to tell us the news" she sighed slightly, sadness creeping into her emotions for the first time in years. She never really talked about her parents, not even to Serah who doesn't remember them too well. Fang nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "That must've been terrible to experience" she muttered softly.

"Didn't you lose your parents as well?" she tiptoed around the topic, knowing that it was hard to talk about. Fang clenched her jaw, and anger was clear on her face. "My parents left us. I used to leave the house a lot, sneaking out the back window, to avoid them. My older brother protected Vanille while I ran away" she sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees, holding her head up.

"But one day I came home to my father beating my brother, and my mother screaming at Vanille until she cried. I attacked my mother first, then my father" she shook a little. She was going back in time, watching her brother being beaten to a bloody pulp. She missed him, so she pulled out her phone and shot him a text. "We went to court and all this legal crap happened. My brother got custody of us, seeing how he was eighteen, and they left us. They…were terrible people" Fang's voice had become husky through the story.

Lightning wanted to hug Fang, telling her that she was safe now and so was Vanille. But all she could manage was a hand on her friend's back. Fang flinched a little and looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. She was surprised that Lightning was comforting her. Slowly Fang leaned over to Lightning and rested her head on Light's shoulder. Lightning flinched in response and gradually relaxed as Fang almost nuzzled against her.

By the time Serah called that dinner was finished, Lightning and Fang had been asleep for a while. Fang woke up immediately, "Smells great Serah!" she gently shook Lightning and woke her up. Lightning groaned softly before smelling the food and getting up. "Thanks Serah" Lightning nudged her sister as she saw the grilled chicken on a plate, along with fried potatoes, and Caesar salad. The group made their plates and went to the living room to watch what Serah wanted to watch. She put on the Discovery channel, "Don't you want to be a teacher Serah?" Vanille asked, as the narrator talked about the sun.

Serah nodded and intently watched the show, everyone else eating in silence after that. Fang kept glancing at Lightning, who seemed to not notice it at all. Lightning wanted to look at Fang, but enjoyed the slightly panic that was taking over Fang. "Talk dammit" Fang huffed at Lightning. Lightning popped some food in her mouth and looked at Fang while she chewed. Lightning went back to her food after a few minutes and Fang exhaled sharply through her nose. "So Vanille how was your day?" Fang and Vanille talked about their days while the Farron sisters watched TV.

"Sorry guys. We don't talk during dinner and this was a really interesting show" Serah apologized once they were done eating. "Really? That's when Vanille and I get caught up on the day's events" Fang raised an eyebrow. "Oh we do that in the car. And when we're doing the dishes together. Speaking of dishes, are you ready Lightning?" her sister nodded and they got up to do the dishes. After a short while the Oerba sister left, and Lightning went to bed. Serah sat in her room while a pile of notes. "I'm going to get you. Run Serah. Run. There's nothing you can do. I'll kill Lightning if I have to. Just. Like. Your. PARENTS." The letters were starting to freak Serah out. They came in her locker every day, and were getting more and more personal. She wanted to tell Lightning, but she wasn't feeling well.

The next week went well; Lightning and Fang would practice every day before regular rugby practice. Lightning's kicks were getting better, and Fang was speeding up, she was almost faster than Lightning now. It was Friday, and they were practicing alone before the game. Lightning was doing push-ups while Fang was doing sprints. "Let's get in a couple tackles" Lightning called to Fang as she flexed her arms. "Alright" Fang walked over to Lightning.

Both girls back up about ten yards and Lightning had the ball. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't going to drop the ball again when she was tackled. Rushing at each other Fang tackled Lightning hard and Lightning flipped back. Still holding the ball Lightning hit the ground with Fang on top of her. "Mm!" Fang tried to cry out in surprise but their lips connecting stopped that. Pulling back Fang groaned, "That's so cliché!" she rolled off Lightning blushing fiercely. Lightning laid there and tried not to smile, if she could hold the ball after being tackled and kissed, she was golden.

Fang looked over at Lightning who sat there quietly and bit her lip. Moving over she kissed Lightning on the cheek, and felt her flinch. "Sorry" Fang pulled back and rubbed the back of her neck. "I…was just deep in thought" Lightning looked to the side, avoiding Fang's eyes. She cleared her throat and stood up, "Let's…just relax until the team gets here" she chewed on the side of her tongue slightly, not sure what to do. "Sure" Fang nodded and got up as well.

The game was the best Lightning had played since before her injury. Early in her junior year she was tackled incorrectly and ended up bruising her ribcage, and cracking a rib. The wound caused so much agony that Lightning almost begged for help getting off the field. It was the first time she had truly felt weak and helpless, since the death of her parents.

Lightning watched as Yuka received the kickoff in the second half and followed formation Alpha. Yuka passed the ball out before she was tackled and it made its way over to Fang. The wings generally didn't get the ball unless the passing game was excellent. Fang smiled when she got the ball and rushed forward. Lightning stuck next to her the entire time, ready to take the ball if she needed to pass it off. Fang plowed through players, sending them to the ground. Lightning had to jump over one of the girls, and almost laughed at her pain.

Fang kept going, faster and faster, until she made it to the try zone. She touched the ball to the ground and the ref blew the whistle. "That's the game!" the girls rushed around Lightning and Fang. They picked Fang up and chanted Lightning's name, "Come on Lightning!" Fang called down to her. Shaking her head Lightning walked next to the crowd. Yuka came up to her, "It's good to have to back to normal Lightning. Now we get to witness your glorious moves" she smiled when Lightning rolled her eyes. "Watch all you want. But don't let me do all the work now" she was joking and Yuka was the only person to pick up on them. "Ha! Funny Lightning" they all went back to the locker rooms with smiled on their faces.

When Lightning believed that she was alone she stepped into the shower. She knew she wasn't alone when another shower started next to her. "The water bill back at the house is getting too high" Fang called over to Lightning. "I know the feeling" Lightning mumbled to herself as the water cascaded down her body. Getting out she dried herself and slipped on her clothes. A white t-shirt and a red cotton button up sweater that was V-cut. She slipped on slim black pants and casual boots.

"Well don't you look cute" Fang smirked as she looked Lightning up and down. Fang was dressed in black pants, a red tank top, a zip up hoodie, and DC low tops. "Shut up" Lightning walked off as slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I was wondering if we could chill today. Vanille and Serah are having another sleep over, and I can't stand giggling right now" she smiled when Lightning shrugged.

In the car Fang sat there in silence, looking out the window. "So…how was your day?" Lightning usually talked to Serah in the car, and it was weird not to talk to someone. "Uh…pretty good. I mean you were there for most of it" she chuckled and Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm with Serah for most of it as well. What I mean is what's going on in your head" she looked at Fang, "Even if there isn't that much." Fang snorted at the joke, "Hilarious! But iunno. I'm tired a lot…these practices are killing me, but I love them so much. I haven't looked this good in years" she chuckled and Lightning raised an eyebrow.

At the house Lightning turned on a rugby game, as always, and sat there with Fang. She commented on the game, and had an enlightening conversation. Fang slowly inched her way closer to Lightning, and finally made it within a foot of her. Lightning had her hand on the coach next to her and Fang glanced at it. Carefully went reach out and grasped Lightning's hand.

"You're not sneaky or smooth at all" Lightning spoke up breaking the silence and making Fang flinch. "I'm…not tryin to be sneaky" she smiled when Lightning didn't pull away from her contact. "But I've…gotta ask. Why aren't you…pulling away? I thought it was going to be a lot harder" she tilted her head to the side when Lightning shrugged. "I said back in the hospital that I would try accepting my feelings. So…why not see where this is going" she motioned to their hands, a light blush on her face.

"Really? Alright, I promise not to go too fast, and I'll stop if something bothers you. And and and" she stopped when Lightning looked at her. "I…trust you Fang" she looked back at the game trying not to show any emotion, while Fang on the other hand let a giant smile appear on her face. They spent the rest of the night watching games, both of them passing out on the couch, hand in hand.


End file.
